Roatan
='Roatan'= ' ' 'CRUISER'S GUIDE TO FRENCH CAY HARBOUR' CRUISER’S GOODS & SERVICES GUIDE TO FRENCH CAY HARBOUR Published by Annie Lewis, Fantasy Island Marina First published in 2010, this free guide is intended to help you find quality goods & service providers around the French Cay Harbour area. Welcome to the latest revised edition. This is a “living” document, and is intended to grow as information accumulates. Please assist by advising of any errors or changes you may find, and more importantly, passing on new information that may be included to maintain the guide. Feel free to make copies and share this publication with other cruisers! The entire area of French Cay Harbour is a marine reserve and is under the protection of the Roatan Marine Park Service (RMPS). As such, the taking of ANY marine life is prohibited. Please do not buy fish, lobster or conch that you suspect may have been taken from the Park area. The RMPS provides and maintains the buoys (which are currently free!), in the park. Let's all support their efforts. You can access further information about the park at www.roatanmarinepark.com or by phoning 2445 4206. We are fortunate enough to have access to two dinghy docks close to French Harbour centre. * The dinghy dock, commonly referred to as the 'Shrimp Dock', is private property. The owner 'Mr. Bobby', has generously granted use thereof to cruisers. Your co-operation to maintain the shrimp dock as an access point is required by following basic guidelines - do not take water from the dock, do not dispose of garbage, and do not wander around the property. Please be courteous to all whom you meet. If there is someone on the dock, ASK for permission before you tie up. Finally, the gates are locked and the dogs released at 4pm, so be aware, and beware! * Roatan Yacht Club provides a 24hr dinghy dock for a 50 limpira or $2.50 fee. EMERGENCY SERVICES Emergency: 911 Police: '''2445 0416 '''Fire: 2445 0430 Ambulance: ' 2445 0428 '''Hospital: '(Coxen Hole) 2445 1227 An asterisk* indicates businesses located at the Megaplaza Mall. Phone numbers beginning with 2 are landlines whilst those with 3 or 9 are cell phones. '''AIRLINES Aerolineas Sosa: 'A Honduran airline with a schedule designed to connect with American and Continental Airlines. www.aerolineassosahn.com '''CM Airlines: '''For flights within Honduras. ' '''www.cmairlines.com email info@cmairlines.com '''TACA: '''Services Honduras, Guatemala, Nicaragua & Costa Rica. www.taca.com (tip – go directly to the airport, pre-book and pay for your flight there, it's proven to be a more straightforward method!). 'Roatan Airport: ' Phone 2445 1880. '''ATTORNEY Keena Haylock: '''Maritime law experience. Email klhaylock@gmail.com Phone 2455 7210 or 9969 7261. '''BANKS Banco Atlantida*: '''Has an ATM. Open Mon – Fri 10am to 5pm, Sat 10am to 4pm. Sun 10am to 4pm. '''Banco Atlantida: Has an outside ATM open 24/7, $'s or limpira available. This branch is located near PetroSun. Banco Bamer*: Has an ATM. Open Mon - Fri l0am to 6pm, Sat l0am to 2pm. Banco Continental:* Has an ATM. Open Mon – Sat 10am to 7pm, Sun l0am to 5pm. Banpais*: Has an ATM. Open Mon -Fri 9am to 4pm, Sat 9am to 12pm. Ficohsa: '''Agent for MoneyGram. Open Mon – Fri 9am to 4pm. Eldon's Supermarket has an ATM inside the store. '''CAR RENTAL Ramirez Rent a Car: Cars plus 7 & 14 seater mini-buses available, self-drive or driver provided. 10% discount for Fantasy Island Marina guests. www.ramirezrentacar.com email ramirez_rentacar2004@hotmail.com Phone Enrique on 2445 0158 or 9903 9616. Econo Rent a Car: Promote themselves as having the lowest rates on Roatan with prices starting from $35 per day. www.econorentacarhn.com Phone 2445 2249. CARPENTRY & CABINET MAKERS Jackson & Darwin Errol: '''French Harbour, father and son available for all woodwork needs, plus general maintenance and handiwork. Phone 2455 7509. '''COMPUTER SERVICE & REPAIRS Eastwind Electronics: Located next to Ace Hardware, has a variety of computer\phone\camera and electronic accessories (and some nice shoes!!), as well as a computer repair and technical support service. Open Mon – Thurs 9am to 6pm, Friday 9am to 4pm. Phone Jimmy on 2455 7539. Techno's Design: Located in Dixon Cove (just before the airport), Techno's have new computers and accessories for sale, with technical support available. You can also purchase cameras, tv's, and phones plus accessories. Open Mon – Fri 8.30am to 5pm, Sat & Sun 8.30 to 4pm www.technosdesign.com Phone Damian on 2455 0413 or 2445 0414. DENTAL CARE Roatan Dental Centre*: '''Dr Hayman Grant. www.roatandentalcentre.net email roatandentalcentre@gmail.com Phone 2480 5275. '''Dentists: '''Dr's Jorge and Ligia Lanza. Phone 9995 3751, 9455 4354 or 9454 3455. Located in French Harbour, but possibly only here for one more month, we'll keep you posted – or you us!! '''DIVING Brooksy Point Yacht Club: 'offers tank re-fills from $5. Contact BPYC on VHF Channel 72 or phone 9712 2848 for further information. '''Coco View Resort: ' www.cocoviewresort.com Email ccv@cocoviewresort.com Phone 9911 7371. Coco View is a private resort. Aside from the dive shop, the resort's facilities are soley available for guests of Coco View. Please be respectful of this restriction. 'Fantasy Island Dive Centre: ' www.fantasyislanddiveresort.com Full service dive shop offering 3 dives per day with 1 night dive per week. Tank re-fills, nitrox facility. 20% discount on dives for guests of the Marina. Phone 2455 7612, extension 138. Fantasy Island Dive Centre services and repairs tanks, and comes highly recommended as an outstanding service!! See Darren at the dive shop for advice. '''DOCTORS – MEDICAL Anthony's Cay Clinic: ' Not quite in our area, but reputed (by cruisers), to be an exceptional facility. Contains the only dive compression chamber on Roatan, as well as an on-site laboratory. Phone 2445 3049 or 2445 3003. '''Clinicas Medicos: '''Located in the McNab Plaza, French Harbour. Dr Vallejo - phone 9985 0445. '''Hospital: ' Coxen Hole, phone 2445 1227. 'Woods Medical Centre: ' Coxen Hole, open 24-7. Phone 2445 1031. '''FERRY SERVICE Galaxy Wave: ''' Operates between Roatan and La Ceiba. 7am & 2pm departures from Roatan, 9.30am & 4.30pm departures from La Ceiba. info@roatanferry.com Phone 2445 1795. '''GROCERIES'' '' Eldon's: Well-stocked supermarket open Mon – Sat 7am to 8pm, Sunday 8am to 2pm. Phone (?). Hiper Mega*: Supermarket open Mon – Sat 8.30am to 8pm, Sunday 8.30am to 6pm. Phone 2480 5214. Mariscos Hybur Seafood Market: '''Located in the Hybur area (near Ace Hardware), for all your fresh locally caught seafood needs. Open Mon – Fri 8am to 5pm. Phone 2455 7588. '''The Bulk Gourmet: Located in the Hybur area, offers a large selection of imported meats, wines and liquors. Organic and gluten-free produce also available. Open Mon to Fri 9am to 5pm, Saturday 9am to 1pm. A free pick-up and drop-off service is offered for groups of three or more people. www.TheBulkGourmet.com email TheBulkGourmet@yahoo.com Phone Butch or Sherry on 9937 6762 or 9510 7361 for further information. HAPPY HOUR Daily events are broadcast on the 9am French Harbour Net on VHF Channel 74. Brooksy Point Yacht Club: Daily 4pm to 7pm often held in conjunction with other events, ie. pot-luck, pizza, movies etc. Contact BPYC on VHF Channel 72, or phone 9712 2848 for updates. Fantasy Island Marina: ' Regular hosted happy hour and events for guests of the marina. '''Frenchy's 44: ' Regular happy hours and specials. Phone 9679 2782 or 9591 8009. '''HARDWARE See also 'Marine Services' Ace Hardware: '''Open Mon – Fri 7am to 6pm, Sunday 10am to 2pm. www.acehardware.com Phone 2455 7810. '''Cool Wind Supply: '''Located in the McNab Plaza, French Harbour. Stock includes marine, air-con. and refrigeration parts. Open Mon – Fri 8am to 5pm. Phone Susie on 2455 7771. '''Parker Store: '''Located next to Eldon's, all sorts of goodies available including filters, impellers, hydraulic hoses, batteries etc etc. Open Mon – Fri 8am to 5pm, Sat 8am to 12pm. Email esantos@cendema.com Phone 2455 5156 or 2455 5157. '''Woods Hardware: '''Located close to Ace Hardware, open Mon – Fri 7am to 5pm, Sat 7am to 12pm. Phone 2455 7508. '''HEALTH AND BEAUTY Donald's Barber Shop*: ' Hair & beauty, caters for men and women, phone 2480 5293. '''La Pina Spa & Health Club: '''Located at the Pineapple Villas Resort & Spa, offers the complete spa experience. Open 7 days a week, the Health Club from 6am to 9pm, Spa & Beauty 9am to 6pm. www.lapinaspa.com Email lapinaspa@hotmail.com Phone 3142 5095. '''The Beauty Shop*: 'beautyshoproatan@gmail.com Phone 9821 3877. 'Zobeida's Beauty Salon: ' Located in the McNab Plaza, phone 2455 7602. '''IMMIGRATION & PORT CAPTAIN Immigration: Coxen Hole, phone 2445 1326. Port Captain: Coxen Hole, phone 2445 1262. Agent: 'Banks Agency, Beatman Ebanks. Phone 2445 1271 or 9945 3811. Email ebanksagency@yahoo.com ' ''' '''LAUNDRY Bay Island Laundry: '''Monday to Saturday pick-up and drop-off service by appointment. Email stephenroatan1@yahoo.com Phone Stephen on 9850 1711 or 3282 2282. '''MARINAS VHF Channel 72 is the hailing channel for French Cay Harbour. There is a daily net at 9am on VHF Channel 74. Brooksy Point Yacht Club: www.brooksypointyachtclub.com Email brooksypointyachtclub@gmail.com Phone 9712 2848. Fantasy Island Resort Marina: www.fantasyislandmarinaroatan.blogspot.com Follow us on Facebook. Dock Master: Jerry Blakeslee - phone 9855 6382. Email fidockmaster@yahoo.com Office Manager: Vilma Collins - phone 2455 7612 extension 338. Roatan Yacht Club: '''Contact the owner Minor Orellana on 9982 6371. '''MARINE SERVICES ' '''See also 'Hardware' '''Air-con. & refrigeration:' Distributors - Friopartes*: '''distributors of complete air-con. and refrigeration units plus parts, gas and a selection of electrical ware. Open Mon – Fri 8am to 5pm, Saturday 8am to 12pm. Email geren_roatan@friopartes-hn.com Phone 2480 5263. '''Hardware - C'ool Wind Supply, '''phone Susie on 2445 7771. '''Technician' - Anastacio Marin, phone 9656 5230. Technician - Gerald Bodden, phone 3315 5132. Awning & Canvas: Roatan Awning & Canvas: '''Canvas and sail repair shop at Brick Bay. Email daveroatan@yahoo.com Phone Dave Marshall on 3385 7457. '''Valdina's: '''French Harbour, available for all your sewing needs, including cushions, sail and canvas work. Open Mon – Fri 8am to 5pm, Saturday 8am to 12pm. Phone 2455 5605 or 9781 0880. '''Boat Building, Painting & Repair: Martinez Power Boats: Located on the left past Ace Hardware. Services include building, repair, aluminium welding plus more. Open Mon – Fri 7am to 5pm. Phone 9992 3902. Sherman's Boat Building & Repair: '''Phone Mr Sherman on 9778 2219. '''Boat Care & Maintenance: Santos Cruz: '''Service includes varnishing, cleaning, servicing of generators, motors and engines, while you're on your boat, or, if going away, you can leave your boat in the care of Santos. Phone 9524 6867. '''Electronics Repair and Service: Pedro Ortega: '''an electrical engineer/wizard, comes highly recommended by all. Email workortega@hotmail.com phone 9535 3228. '''Roberto Turcios: an electrician for motor rewinding and much more. Phone 9577 1190. Electrical supplies: ' '''Mundo Electrico: '''Coxen Hole, open Mon – Fri 7am to 5pm, Sat 7am to 12pm. Phone 2445 2491. '''Fuel: ' '''PetroSun: French Harbour, take your jerry cans for gas and diesel. Also, fast food, mini-mart and cigarettes. Fuel dock: BIP (Bay Island Petroleum):''' located on the green dock at Barefoot Cay. www.biproatan.com Email Bipetrol@hotmail.com VHF Channel 11. Phone 9485 1872. '''Fantasy Island Marina: by appointment only. Contact the Dock Master on VHF Channel 72 or phone 9855 6382. Hybur: 'French Harbour. Contact Nadeen Thompson on 2455 7512, nadeen_thompson@hotmail.com '''Mechanic '-''' Diesel: Kelsa – senior and junior, diesel and outboard, phone 9604 8441 Luven - '''phone 3310 3817 or 9613 8139 '''Smiley - phone 9725 7299. Mechanic '''– Outboard:' '''Derek - '''phone 9795 7246 '''Kelsa '- senior and junior, diesel and outboard, phone 9604 8441 Luven - phone 3310 3817 or 9613 8139. Paint: Protecto Decor: '''located opposite Ace Hardware. Suppliers of paint, varnish, sealants and Korotek bottom paint. Open Mon – Fri 7am to 5pm, Sat 8am to 12pm. www.grupokativo.hn Email freddy.sandoual@hbfuller.com Phone 2455 7692. '''Propane: SolGas: located opposite Ace Hardware. Take your tank to them for a re-fill or they'll come to you (ashore!), for re-fills of four or more tanks. They'll either pick up tanks to return later, or re-fill on the spot, depending upon which truck they send – either way, it's a very good service. Phone 2455 7507 or 2455 7669. Sail makers & Repair: Roatan Awning & Canvas: 'Canvas and sail repair shop at Brick Bay. Email daveroatan@yahoo.com Phone Dave Marshall on 3385 7457. '''Valdina's: ' French Harbour, available for all your sewing needs, including sail and canvas work. Open Mon – Fri 8am to 5pm, Saturday 8am to 12pm. Phone 2455 5605 or 9781 0880. '''Surveyor: '''Captain Clifford Wilson, email crwslw@aol.com '''Welding: Martinez Power Boats: ''' Turn left down the dirt track just past Ace Hardware. Services include building, repair, aluminium welding plus more. Open Mon – Fri 7am to 5pm. Phone 9992 3902. '''West Marine Distributor: ''' ' '''Cool Wind Supply: ' Phone 2455 7771. OPTOMETRIST OptiPon: ''' Located (depending upon which day) in either French Harbour or Coconut Place (near the airport). Phone 9982 7376 or 9702 0097. '''PHARMACY: Farmacia Internacional*: '''Open daily 10am to 10pm. Phone 2445 5798. '''PHONE & INTERNET SERVICES Top up phone cards are available in many places, ie. PetroSun, to save the trip into Megaplaza Mall. Claro*: Cell phone service. Wireless G3 internet; $25 per month for 7gig. Modem costs $35. Open Mon – Sat 10am to 7pm, Sun 11am to 6pm. Phone 2505 4123. Tigo*: Cell phone service. Wireless G4 internet; $25 per month for 5gig. Modem costs $35. Tigo often offers one month of free service with the purchase of the modem, always ask. Open Mon – Sat 10am to 7pm, Sunday 11am to 5pm. Phone 2480 8446. Note: To add time to Tigo Honduras modem stick with Honduras cell, go to addendum at the end of the guide. PRINTING Multiservicios del Caribe: '''Located in a blue converted container on the left between PetroSun and Ace Hardware. Various services provided - from business cards to computer graphics and design, including decals. Open Mon – Fri 8.30am to 12pm, 1pm to 5.30pm and Sat 8.30am to 12.30pm. Email multiserviciosdelc@yahoo.com Phone 2455 7741 or 2455 7742. '''RESTAURANTS Big House Burger and Steak House*: '''Varied menu, with platos tipicos '''Bojangles: Famous for chicken 'n biscuits. Home delivery service, phone 2455 5868. Frenchy's 44: '''Along with Little French Cay day resort, offers bar service and a varied menu with regular specials and specialties. Closed Mondays, dinghy dock available. www.littlefrenchkey.com email info@littlefrenchkey.com Phone 9679 2782 or 9591 8009. '''Gio's Restaurant: Fine dinning for seafood (a specialty), and steaks with a full bar service. Open Tues to Sat l0am- 3pm then 5pm to 10pm. Email giosroatan@gmail.com Phone 2455 5214 Herby's Sports Bar & Grill: '''Located in the Pineapple Villas Resort. 32 big screen TV's. Open 11:30am daily. www.herbyssportsbar.com Phone 2455 7688. '''Pineapple Grill: Located at the Pineapple Villas Resort. Fine dinning with full bar service, steaks, ribs, fish, lobster and more. Open Tues – Sunday, 7am to 10.30am for breakfast, dinner 6pm to 10pm. www.thepineapplegrill.com Phone 2455 7653. Pizza Inn: Pizza, of course! Home delivery service, phone 2455 5868. Wendys*: Burgers. SHIPPING DIP Shipping: '''www.dipshipping.com email kdilbert@dipshipping.com Phone 9810 8009. '''Hyde Shipping: www.hydeshipping.com Phone 2455 7564. RAS X PRESS: ''' (Roatan Air Express), International courier service. Agents for DHL, UPS & Fed Ex. Located in Jackson Plaza, opposite the Texaco Stn. on the main road. www.rasxpress.com email cs@rasxpress.com Phone 2455 7280, 2455 7278 or 2408 9168. '''SHOPPING Mahogany Bay: '''At the cruise ship dock, a happening place to be while the cruise ships are visiting. Many clothing, jewellery, gift and novelty shops, as well as bars and restaurants. Only open on cruise ship days. '''Megaplaza Mall: In addition to listings designated with an asterisk (*'''), other shops include Espresso Americano, several clothing and shoe outlets, ice-cream and smoothie bars, electrical retail outlets, variety stores plus more. Many shops don't open before 10am, late night shopping is on Thursdays. '''TAXI'S & COLLECTIVOS Taxi's and collectivos are numerous and inexpensive. For taxis, negotiate the rate before entering, and confirm which currency will be used. Prices are typically per person. From French Harbour, collectivo buses run to the East End of Roatan or Coxen Hole, from where other collectivos run to West End. Antonio Ramos: ''' taxi driver, phone 9554 3268. '''TOURS Antonio Ramos: Island tours by bus or taxi. Phone 9554 3268. Bay Island Tours: '''Bus and or boat tours with Captain Withcell James. Phone 2455 7322 or 3319 8665. Email roatanjames@yahoo.com '''Brooksy Point Yacht Club: '''for information on Island tours, contact BPYC on VHF Channel 72 or phone 9712 2848. '''Hyde Tours: '''Island tours. www.hydetoursroatan.com email emslyhyde@yahoo.com Phone Emsly on 9991 2257. '''INC Tours: '''Island N'Cayo Tours offer tours by bus or boat. Boat tours include snorkeling and or fishing trips, as well as trips to Cayos Cochinos, Utila, Guanaja and Pigeon Key. www.inctours.com Email islandcayostours12@hotmail.com ichynds@msn.com Phone 9662 7013 or 9892 8179. '''Ramirez Rent a Car: A car or mini-bus (7 or 14 seater) with driver available for tours. www.ramirezrentacar.com email ramirez_rentacar2004@hotmail.com Phone Enrique on 2445 0158 or 9903 9616. Sandblasters: '''dune buggy tours www.roatansandblasters.com phone 9995 2827. '''VETERINARIAN: Animal Kingdom: '''Located in Sandy Bay, phone Dr Soto on 9909 0595. '''Veterinaria Centaurus: Visits French Harbour on certain days, phone Dr Calderone on 9995 2260. OTHER RESOURCES: Caribbean Hurricane Information: ' 'www.stormcarib.com Official Travel Guide for Honduras:' ' www.hwondurastips.honduras.com Roatan Directories: www.roatan.biz www.findyello.hn www.roatan-web.com Roatan Emergency Numbers: www.nwcaribbeannet.wikia.com/wiki/Roatan_Emergency_Phone_Numbers Roatan Information: www.roatanonline.com www.roatanet.com www.roatanislandtimes.com Roatan Travel:' 'www.travelroatan.com Roatan Tourist Tips': ' www.roatanisland.net www.roatantouristinfo.com Useful information: www.activecaptain.com ADDENDUM TO ADD TIME TO A TIGO HONDURAS MODEM STICK USING A HONDURAS CELL PHONE: (If you do not have a Honduran cell phone, you will have to go to a Tigo store to have the time added.) 1. Purchase Tigo Lempira cards in the denominations of 250 L for a week or 850 L for a month 2. Remove the SIM card from modem stick 3. Remove the SIM card from cell phone 4. Put the SIM card from the modem stick into the cell phone 5. Add the minutes in the same manner as you add cell phone minutes (using *777) 6. Once the minutes have been added, do one of the following: (These steps may be a bit different on different models of cell phones.) ## Access the text message (SMS) feature. ## On the “To” line, enter the numbers 0101 ## On the “Msg.” line, create an SMS message: To add one week (250 L), type 'semana' To add one month (850 L), type 'mes' ## Send the message'OR' # Remove the modem stick SIM card from cell phone # Put the modem stick SIM card back into the modem stick # Insert the Tigo modem stick into a USB port on the computer # Click on the SMS icon on the Tigo window on the computer # In the top line of the window, by the SMS icon, type the number 0101 # In the text window below the number window, type an SMS message: ## To add one week type 'semana' To add one month type 'mes' ' ' Click Send 'Safety/Security/Emergency' VHF Radio *West End VHF 72 *French Harbor VHF 72, including Fantasy Island Marina Dockmaster, morning net at 0900 on VHF #74. *Jonesville VHF 72 (also VHF 66 Hole in Wall) *Port Royal VHF 72 *Parrot Tree Plantation VHF 63 *Barefoot Cay VHF 18 SSB Radio *NW Caribbean Net 6209 USB(6212/6516 alternative channels) 8 AM local *Mobile Maritime Net 14,300 USB Emergency Phone numbers So many they're on a separate page Click here for list Honduras Coast Guard *504 234-2507 =Anchorages= Anchorages are listed on Honduras page. Yacht Clubs/Marinas below =Check in & out = All done in Coxen's Hole at town center ("parque"). Most cruisers anchor in French Harbor and take a Collectivo Taxi to Coxen's Hole (L25 -$1.25 per person each way). Immigration 2/09 Recent experience is that the immigrantion officals are more often at the airport (short 25 Limp ride one person from Coxen Hole or French Harbor) rather than their office in Coxen hole. It's also reported that they would be in Coxen Hole office on Fridays. Most boats are getting 90 days and cost is nothing. Need passports and many have forgotten them BTW Check out immigration is no cost. :Phone for Immigration 2445 1326 Coxens Hole Port Captain 2nd stop. Right next to Immigration at Parque in Coxen's Hole. Cruising permit will be based on number on days given by Immigration officer. No charge until you check out when you will have to buy a "form" ($ xx) and the Customs office in between the Immigration and the Port Captain. Nothing else is required you can travel between any and all the Bay Islands and main land with the above paperwork. You can check out at any other island as well (however, Utilia and Guanaja offices are often closed for Holidays and then some) =Yacht Club/Marinas= 'BROOKSY POINT YACHT CLUB' 'FRENCH HARBOUR - ROATAN, HONDURAS' www.brooksypointyachtclub.com ' ' Located in a calm protected Lagoon behind the French Cay Harbour anchorage. Brooksy Point was created by cruisers for cruisers, so they understand your needs and go out of their way to provide many services for you. Marina has med-moor and side-tie slips available on floating docks at reasonable rates. Water and electricity available. Services are available to marina guests and also available to anchor outs for a small weekly club fee. These fees not only help provide for services, but also help create fun events for cruisers to attend. Drop in to Brooksy, and you might hear a calypso band or even some of your fellow cruisers having an informal jam session! Social gatherings everyday from 4pm-6pm with $1 beer specials. Small lunch and dinner menu offered. There's always something happening at Brooksy's! Join the Brooksy Cruisers’ Community! We welcome you to Roatan and hope to see you soon! Services include: Scuba tank refills Wi-Fi Hot and cold showers Trash disposal Satellite TV at the Palapa Bar Transportation to Eldon’s grocery store Gas and diesel fuel pick up and drop off Propane bottle pick up and drop off Potable water available Cell Phone card recharges Grill available Laundry (washers & dryers available) Movie check outs Book exchanges Also if you are planning to leave your boat, services are available to open your boat on sunny days, start the engine and pump the bilge on a schedule you provide. Mike (owner) is an experienced sailor and can help with needed repairs. Tours of the Island including the Dolphin Show at Anthony’s Cay available upon request. For Current events see our website or call us on VHF 72 First time to French Harbour? Call Brooksy on VHF 72 and Mike will be happy to guide you in! 'To get to Brooksy Point Yacht Club, enter French Harbor as usual. Proceed to the Lagoon behind Fantasy Island. Brooksy Point is located to the back on the left.' Maps are provided for planning purposes only. Contact Mike for more info if needed. '' '' '' Fantasy Island Marina, at Fantasy Island Resort & Dive Center How to Enter French Cay Harbour Entry to French Cay Harbor way points. Line up the entrance at 16.20.86/86.27.02. Line up with the Blue Roof. Proceed past the starboard marker to 16.21.17/86.26.97 turn starboard to 16.231.16/86.26.79, paralleling the reef. This will keep you clear of the (sometimes) marked shoal to port. Once past, the way is clear to the anchorage and the Marina, in no less than about 13' of water. ' ' ' ' The marina is located on this private island, 22 acres surrounded by crystal clear water. Offering 20 slips with power, water and cable TV, plus 20 more for which utilities have not yet been installed. Dockage is all side-tie with110/220V shorepower, free dockside water, bottled water, fresh potable water hauled in at .08 per gallon and cable TV (in some slips). Guests of the Marina have full privileges of the hotel, including use of the pool, free wifi, free beach towels, use of Resort kayaks, two private beaches, shower, tennis courts, volleyball, pool tables,snorkeling from the beach or gazebo to surrounding reef with plane and ship wreck, 20% discount on diving services, bar and restaurant and more. There are regular activities for marina guests. For those cruisers not at the Marina, the Cruiser's Paradise Bar is open to everyone each Wednesday. There are also monthly events open for all to enjoy the entire Resort. At other times there is a $10.00/pp per day usage fee, a $5.00/pp discount from the regular rate, available only to cruisers. The fee entitles non-marina guests the same privilages as those with us in the marina, except for bar, dive center and restaurant discounts. For a free tour of the Resort, please give us a call and we'll be happy to oblige. 420197 389188044425027 93186998 n.jpg|Tranquil seas, clear, clear water at the North dock, tucked up against the island. Roatan2010 005.JPG|Sunset at the North dock. Monkey and salva vida.jpg|Don't give beer to the monkeys - they steal enough by themselves! Beach.jpg|One of our two private beaches, swim off the beach for some great snorkeling. SAM 0322.JPG|Casual elegance. SAM 0338.JPG|Our exclusive "pour your own" Honor Bar. SAM 0261.JPG|Have a seat behind your boat. SAM 0518.JPG|West dock and part of South dock. Beds on the beach.jpg|The main private beach, a perfect place to relax. Resort, anchorage and small lagoon.jpg|Thirteen acres of flora, fauna and fun! P4290164.JPG|Good music on the patio by the lobby bar. Swimming pool at night.jpg|Night view of the pool. DSC00225.jpg|South dock. Full Listing of Services and Amenities Available to Marina Guests ''Welcome to Fantasy Island Marina! We appreciate your being here and will strive to ensure that your stay is pleasurable and worry free. We are constantly working on upgrading our facility and guests features. We welcome your suggestions. Contact Information: The Marina Office is located at the east end of the dock, just past the Dive Center. Vilma Collins, Office Manager. Jerry Blakeslee, Dock Master (ably assisted by Annie Lewis) is located aboard s/v Islomania, at the dock, monitors VHF #72, cell phone: 504 9855 6382, email fidockmaster@yahoo.com. Services Offered and Prices Facilities: Berthing for up to 20 yachts, 220/110V shore power, water and cable TV. There are an additional 20+ docks without power or cable TV. Dockside water is available, not potable, but free! Slips are all side-tie, featuring clear water; snorkel or swim off your boat or just watch the fish swimming underneath. An 8 page Cruiser's guide to French Cay Harbour is given free to all guests. You may also get a copy via email: fidockmaster@yahoo,com. Dockage:'' '' A flat rate of .60c per foot per day, $9.00 per foot per month for stays longer than 14 days. Amenities Include: * Full use of the resort facilities * Cable TV * Hot showers and restrooms in air conditioned comfort * Pool tables * Tennis courts * Volleyball court * Kayaks * Two private beaches * Beach towels * Big screen TV in Lobby Bar * Free internet in the Lobby * Free trash disposal * 20% discount for all marina guests at the bar, ''gift shop and dive trips.'' ''Other Services:'' * Fuel dock open on request, by appointment * Boat cleaning: Interior & Exterior, ask for quote * Dive Services: Bottom cleaning and zinc replacement, $1.25/foot, zinc replacement $10.00/each, $5.00 with hull cleaning * Propane: Free pickup and delivery, truck comes on an as needed basis * Water: Bottled water 40 Limpera per 5 gallon bottle * Dive tanks filled * Potable water, delivered to your boat ''Rooms:'' '' Rooms are available for guests of the marina at a rate of $65.00/night/pp, significantly below the standard rate. '''Food and beverage service are not included at this price.'' Food Service: ''Fantasy Island Buffet, all you can eat! * Breakfast, $10.00 per person * Lunch $18.00 per person * Dinner, $20.00 per person ''Tours:!' ''Any tour can be arranged, inquire at front desk. ''Massage!' Inquire at reception desk in hotel lobby. $60.00 for one hour massage, $30.00 for ½ hour. '''''Laundry Service! Pick up by Bay Island Laundry (Steven) on an as needed basis, returned the next day except Sunday. 12 Limpera per pound. ' ' Happy Hour! Monday (nibblies day!), Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, & Saturday, weather permitting, at the Cruiser's Paradise Bar, on the Marina Green behind the South facing dock. In case of rain, Happy Hour will be held in the lobby bar. Prices, $2.00 for mixed drink 1.50 for beer, 1.00 for soft drinks. Friday Happy Hour will be in the Lobby Bar, 3-5pm, all drinks ½ price. BBQ! The BBQ is available to marina guests at all times. Keep it clean! Ice! Ice is available at the Lobby Bar for just $1.00/bag, please bring your own bag. (Currently free!) Other Events! Rubber Duck Racing, dinghy raft-ups,tennis & volleyball, restaurant shuttle and other events, will be held from time to time and announced on the morning net, 0900, VHF #74, daily. Follow us on Facebook: Fantasy Island Marina, Roatan On the net: http://www.fantasyislandresort.com/marina.php Our blog: http://fantasyislandmarinaroatan.blogspot.com/ Web site: www.fantasyislandmarina.com On Facebook: Fantasy Island Marina Roatan Honduras Marina Manager/Dockmaster: Jerry Blakesee, fidockmaster@yahoo.com, 504 9855 6382 Parrot Tree Marina Parrot Tree Plantation's new Marina. Recognizing the demand for a secure, full-service marina large enough to handle pleasure craft of every size, the spectacular Parrot Tree Marina was born. Every conceivable service and amenity is available at this deep water facility, equipped to accommodate vessels up to 165 feet with a controlling depth of 14 ft and marked 100 ft wide entrance channel. We offer large freshwater pool (open Spring 09), saltwater snorkel lagoon, nearby diving sites, wifi, restaurant, laundry service, hot showers and bathroom facilities, movie rentals, We monitor Channel 63 and participate on the NW Carib net. Reservations can be made at dockmaster@parrottree.com. Navigation details can be found on www.parrottree.com NW CARIBBEAN CRUISERS SPECIAL $0.50/ft and 25 Gln of Filtered Pure Drinking Water. French Harbor Yacht Club Newly renovated and renamed as the Roatan Dive & Yacht Club, the marina reopend for business in late October, 2011. The facility has free wifi, fresh water pool, pool table, bar & restaurant with beautiful view from the deck. Also has low priced bar food and a book exchange, hot water showers, potable dockside water and 110/220V electricity. About 10 slips are available, all side ties. The best location for cruisers in terms of availability of services, as almost every thing a cruiser needs (at least those things available on the island) are no more than a 15 minute walk. Eldons', the gas station and a bank are 5 minutes or less. Sandy's Oakridge Marina In the west bight of the Oakridge bay Sandy's Marina (VHF ??) across from the waterfront bar called BJ's backyard. 4 slips and a spot for one cat all on finger piers. Sandy offers water, washing machine and good local information. Barefoot Cay Marina Text from ad http://www.barefootcay.com/marina.html Barefoot Cay.com On Roatan's south shore. Has side-tie 595 linear feet of dock space. Yachts up to 150 feet with up to a 9 foot draft can be accommodated. Also two mooring buoys for rent. The marina has 30 and 50 amp service, water, cable TV, hot-water showers and wifi. =Transportation= Taxis Taxis are the predominate method of transport around the island. Ubiquitous honking white sedans are everywhere and affordable. Cheapest way to use them is to flag one down with a "limp" hand and say "Collectivo". You'll jump in with three other riders going the same direction. Cost from French Harbor to Coxen Hole is L25 per person. You can pay more if you don't specify "collectivo" as an "express" will command L100-150 for the same ride and take the exact same time. English speaking knowledgeable drivers available for hourly or daily rates *Alex Romero 3389-1682 (yes 8 digits) - 4 hours L500 gets a lot done Buses Regular bus service goes between all the major communities on Roatan. Running about every half hour it slow but interesting with a few diversions. Cost is generally around L20 depending on route. =Hospitals/Clinics= *'Coxen's Hole ' **Woods Medical Center (Phone 445-1031) almost across from the Immigration Check-In. It's private and definately the place you want to go. **A public hospital is also in Coxen's hole but not recommended. **Dr. Gomez is very kind, very patient, very thorough; is fluent in English; has an office in Coxen Hole and another in French Harbour; had a successful practice in La Ceiba so is well connected with specialists in La Ceiba. His wife Dra Gomez is also very kind, thorough and helpful. Several Clinic's are around. One in French harbor, two of which are in Oakridge. Hours are not known as of this writing. *'French Harbor ' **Clinicas MediCentro is now open in the new MegaPlaza Mall.(Nov 2009).Please call to schedule appointments at 9496-1928 talk to Iris who speaks fluent English and Spanish.On Saturdays the following visiting Doctors will be in the office on Roatan.Dr Jose Almendarez (Pediatrician)Dr Cecilia Almendarez ( General Doctor)Dr Guillermo Maradiaga (Internist) - known as the best internist in La CeibaDr Loira Maradiaga (Nutritionist)Every Friday 9am-4:30pmDr Alicia Ponce ( Eye Specialist) - an excellent opthalmologist - for everything from emergency eye surgery (injury, detatched retina), to eye tests including glaucoma, and prescriptions for eyeglasses and contact lenses.Other Specialists will come as needed. Call to tell Iris what kind of Doctor you need to see so she can put together a list.Price for Doctor office visits will range from 400-600Lps. Clinicas MediCentro is setting up their on site lab which should be ready in 3-4 weeks. They will be able to do blood testing, echo cardiogram, endoscopy, Ultra sounds.They are negotiating for a full time Doctor to be at the Clinic all days. ** *Clinca Esperanza Nurse Peggy 445-3234 or 96 63 75 18 *Just west of Anthony's Key on south side of the road. * *'Oakridge ' **Dra. Lesile has a clinic at the taxi stand plaza 435 2219 or 435 2373 Just ask anyone for directions. =Dentists= Several dentists, recommend the one in French Harbor . *'Dr Hayman Grant DDS' He is an islander who has had a dental practice in the USA for 15 years so he has lots of experience and speaks perfect English. His office is in the Megaplaza in French Harbour. He has the newest technology, has a super gentle touch and is a nice guy! Visit him for everything from cleaning to root canals, crowns and bridges - at island prices. phone numbers are 2480 5275 or 9778-9678 drhrghond@yahoo.com www.roatandentalcenter.com Dra. Miriam Espinoza - Monday - Wednesday *General Dentistry *Next to Gio's Restaurant French Harbor *504 408-3549 Office *504 9985-2243 Cell (cell numbers can have 8 digits) Can do root canals, and for crowns she has a technician that comes from La Ceiba on Tuesdays. Filling replaced on walk-in basis cost L900 $47 3/08 *'Dr. Jorge Lanza Valldares' - Thrusday & Friday **Orthodontics and Cosmetic Dentistry **Next to Gio's Restaurant French Harbor **504 408-3549 French Harbor phone **504 440-0269 La Ceiba phone Teeth cleaning by Eunice in Oakridge is excellent for L400. Phone number (504) 435-2312 and best time to make an appointment is during her lunch time. Located 5 minutes from taxi stand, first house (on right has dock as well) on the road to El Bight in Oakridge. =Fuel= Fuel Docks Fantasy Island Marina - 'The fuel dock at the Marina is capable of taking vessels up to 9' draft, is open on a scheduled basis, with opening times announced on the morning net, VHF #72 at 0900.' Hybur Shipping -French Harbor -one bay west of French Harbor main anchorage) has a large hose and is open 5 days a week. Trouble here is the access is very problematic, based on large ships at dock. Fuel dock is first (southern-most) on the dock with a cyclone fence around it. Often time a ship will have a Spring Line directly across the access. (Also there is a wreck close as well). Best to dinghy over from anchorage and check out the situation before you bring your boat over. Hail a dock hand and they will find someone to pump the fuel. Pay in an office all the way up by the main road. Roy Mart -Oakridge- West side of main bay next to taxi stands and market (market is Saturday's only). Open 6 days. Finger pier and cement dock (sometimes blocked with offloading ships). 12 foot deep at both dock and pier. 12/07 new installation and hose to boat not installed but fueling done with clear 5 gallon water jugs. Diesel and gasoline available 1/09 Understand now have a 50 Gallon minimum. Fuel Truck Ebanks Agency'504 9945-3811 Will deliver to any marina on Roatan. *1/09 Fantasy Island 9' at dock $2.50 gallon *1/09 Parrot Tree (charges 20 cent tariff) *3/08 delivery Brick Bay 100 gallons $3.25 Gallon Gas Station The most common place cruisers fill up via Jerry Jugs. Sun Gas station walking distance (1/4 mile) from French Harbor Yacht Club and a L30-35 ($1.50) taxi ride back with full jugs. (Key to Yacht Club back gate can be had from Yacht Club office). Or park at the O2 (as in Oxygen - a hexagon waterfront) bar first thing in the inner French Harbor (same as Yacht Club) harbor. Walk out to the road and left to gas station. Same distance and price for taxi. French Harbor Yacht Club has recently started charging to park dingy so be advised. Vessels docked at Parrot Tree Plantation A dock can be supplied by Hybur's fuel trucks at the same price as the gas stations. Call Shawn at Hybur, 9948-1615 he can arrange for delivery at a bulk rate, no minimum requirement, try to bundle purchases with other vessels if possible( 3000 gln in truck) =Haul Out= Three dry docks. Need more info. Randy on Svea knows most about these. :'French Harbor ::Hybur contact Nadine at 455-7590(?) or 455-5450 ::French Harbor Marine Railway 3362-2172 =Groceries= Supermarkets French Harbor - ''' Eldon's (Now '''Sun Super Mart 1/1/08) has long been known for the "best supermarket" between Panama City and Cancun. Walking distance from the dinghy dock at French Harbor Yacht Club. Selection is excellent most goods come from Miami suppliers weekly. Closes on Sundays at noon. They have a bakery, deli and good selection of first-aid and health care supplies. Also near French Harbour is the MegaPlaza containing a large local Honduran supermarket. Different products than Eldon's but difficult to compare prices because they add tax to certain items as a lump sum on the bottom of your bill. Coxen Hole -''' Warren's has been taken over by Eldon and is now also a '''Sun Super Mart with an equally wonderful selection. Right down along the dock next to the Port Captain and Immigration next to the Parque. Also in Coxen's Hole on the main highway (many blocks from downtown) is Plaza Mar supermarket. Equally good selection in larger square footage. They specialize in #10 can supplies for restaurants and do have a number of things which can't be found at Eldon's. Oakridge - A couple of small supermarkets and many small shops. Miss Claire's has a decent selection of staples, and has the best Honduran ground beef frozen in 1 lb blocks, also frozen chicken. J&D's is a bit larger store and has a good selection of cleaning supplies, some basic fresh veggies and bread. Feb. 6/09 Yvonne of Usquaebach wrote: vegetable store in Barrio Lempira, up the road from BJ's Backyard about 1/4 mile. Lots of good reasonably priced veggies. You can walk it but suggest you cab it back if you've bought lots, cab is about $1.00 US. Further up the roat, at the intersection to Roatan's main road is a large fruit/veggie market - they resupply on Mondays by about 1PM. Meat & Fish Markets French Harbor 'has frozen shrimp, lobster and fish at Hybur's - on the main road. In the same area is Bulk Gourmet with a great selection of imported and specialty foods. Shrimp packing plant across the street from Yacht Club sells 5# boxes on shrimp in all sizes. '''Oakridge '- For those in the Oakridge area the Saturday morning market at the taxi and bus stop has Dave the butcher from Diamond Rock. He'll cut your beef or pork right there on the spot on his table in the shade of the building. Shrimp is also available at the Saturday market direct from the shrimpers. L50 a pound as of this writing. =Miscellenous= Virtual Swap Meet The web site [http://www.bayislandsclassifieds.com/ '''Bay Islands Classified] is set up to like a virtual online swap meet with many items including Boating equipment. Shipping Hybur Shipping | website Ships from Miami weekly. Warehouse is in French Harbor for easiest cruiser access. DIP Shipping Company 1335 NW 98th Court Unit 9 Miami FL 33172 Maria Dip mariad@dipshipping.com A good service and reasonable price for freight shipments. There is a minimum of $32, but if you have several shipments, ask Maria to consolidate for you and then you email her when to release the shipment, avoiding the minimum. Otherwise a flat rate of .84 per lb. Jan 2010 Just used DIP to have new computer and VHF shipped down from Miami. Deliverd to Fantasy Island was the min of 32 bucks. Now problems with customs...took about 13 days. Darnell is here on Roatan. Her phone is 540 9810 8009.. Very helpful.. I plan to use them again before we return to the Rio next summer. Great service at a great price and no customs problems. Paul Camp sv Lady H Mail and Package delivery Several choices but the fastest and easiest is to use Roatan Air Service at Jackson Plaza (about a mile west from French Harbor intersection - walking distance) This service is an extension of any Package carrier in states or Euorpe (ie FedEx, UPS, DHL) So anything that can be transported via those carriers can be transported via Roatan Air Services. Packages and mail under 5 lbs arrives quickly and with reasonable cost, but over 5 lbs becomes expensive. If you are not in a real hurry, use a freight carrier such as DIP shipping for over 5 lbs. Also cruisers should not worry about specifying "yacht in transit". RAS does charge customs duty based on the invoice the supplier provides - about 8%. Roatan Air can also send mail and packages to North America from Roatan. Roatan Air Services web site Check their website for rates. *Now at Jackson Plaza (west on main road from French Harbor - walking distance 15 minutes) **Hours are 9-6 weekdays and 9 to noon Saturday Mail and Documents(small boxes) use this address: Roatan Air Services - 600, "your name", 444 Brickell Ave. Suite 51, Miami, FL 33131-2492 Phone number (305) 858-0053 Air Packages (boxes) use this address: Roatan Air Services - 600, "your name", 1454 NW 78th Ave, Doral, FL 33126 Phone number (305) 858-0053 Laundry Services Accessible via dinghy and short walk *Fantasy Island *French Harbor - Stephen "the laundry guy" - Call VHF 72 or cell 9850 1711 - Stephen picks up at a local dock around 9 AM and returns usually the same day. 12 L./lb. Also is a wealth of info and willing to gofer stuff for you. Good guy. *West End - Larry cell 3347 6604 - Low per pound rate. Every day but Sundays. *Jonesville / Bodden Bight - Call Yvonne on 72 for directions to Gladys who provides a fine laundry service on Monday Wednesday and Friday. * Calabash Bight **Miss Curly is located on the east side of Calabash Bight at the far south end. Her low dock is off her blue house. Ask anyone, they all know where she lives. Laundromats *Sandy Bay **Not walking distance requires a taxi *Near French Harbor main highway **East of main intersection at Sun Gas station on north side of road. About 1/4 mile. Closer if you dingy to O2 disco and walk that road to main road and turn right. * Canvas/Sail Repair *Zig Zag - Dave Marshall 3385-7457 near Brick Bay main highway *refered to as "Ms. Judy" - on OakRidge Key - accessable via dinghy or water taxi - call ahead 435 1501- does very good work and has sail rite equipment Machinist / Welders Torno Industrial del Caribe in Barrio Fuertes (hilltop town on main road between French Harbor and Coxen Hole) on south side of highway east side of community. Phone 9929-2541 gets you Lincoln a English speaking manager. Omar the machinist can do very complicated milling and machining, plus welding and more. Hydraulics Euro Center next to Cable vision in French Harbor Refrigeration Two - one in Coxen Hole other French Harbor *French Harbor is Cool Wind Supply at ReMax plaza across from Eldon's SunSuper market. **Has all equipment and some supplies Long time experience **phone 504-455-7771 *Coxen Hole business is just south of Paradise Computers **Name and phone unknown at this time Veterinary Dr Calderon comes to French Harbor area on Wednesdays from the main land and can be reached at 99952260. His professional clinic is 5 minute walk left on the main road from French Harbor to Coxen's hole. Just opposite the second (closed) gate of Hybur Shipping and next to the Arliegh Thompson Insurance Company. Vet Santiago TEL: 9909-0595 Located up the road towards Plaza Mar Mall. Keep going up the hill and its the first building on the right. Sign says Animal Kingdom Recommended by local in Coxen Hole area and Tempest. Egg Farm Open every day except Saturday it's also across from Hybur Shipping up a dirt road about 150 paces. They supply all the eggs on the island, but are not refrigerated and perfect for storage on cruising boats. Not necessary to bring your own container but it might help getting them back to the boat. Propane Second in a row of services available opposite Hybur Shipping in French Harbor. (Egg farm first and Vet is just one driveway west). Will fill all bottles, yachties and aluminum bottles are very usual to them. Yes there is a sub-station outside downtown Coxen Hole on main road but that one is a definite taxi ride from everywhere. Also available in Jonesville BUT its more expensive - 100 limps more for a 20 pound bottle Pharmacies French Harbor has one in the town (left at the yacht Club) about ten minutes walk. It's on the right after the roads curves around to the left. Next to the Gio's Restaurant. Also a doctor and dentist in same building. Battery Sources Hybur Shipping in French Harbor has a Chandlery deep inside the property. Many items useful to cruisers, including Deep Cycle 6 and 12v6 batteries. Stock not always replaced quickly so when they say a certain battery will come soon, it's not always the reality. Good place to check first. 12v batteries are plentiful in many automotive and hardware stores, especially those adjacent to the water. For example, two hardware stores (Clint's and Ms. Clares) in Oakridge carry 12v Deep Cycle batteries within less than 6 months of manufacturing date. Expect to pay L1,450 ($77 in 1/08) for those batteries. Best source would be at La Ceiba LCH Battery near private hospital 504 440-2991 Alternator Repair Cruisers have used a man and son business in French Harbor. Left from FH Yacht Club up the hill past the Police Station. Store front on right side going down into French Harbor. (said to be 4 or 5 doors down on the west/right-hand side of street). Good work, even a report of alternator not fixed but when returned mechanic worked several hours at no extra charge to finally solve problem. Problems for shop are no spares to speak of and no test equipment, so you may have to insure proper repair by returning to your boat and hooking it up. All report good outcome, even with the extra trips. Junk Yard/Auto Parts :Coxen's Hole ::West of Coxen's Hole 1 mile toward West End below the Police Station. "Very Selective" :Oakridge ::Main Oakridge Bight at far north end on the east side of the bight is a low, rickety dock. Park dinghy but don't leave it unattended. Walk East across the road toward the Propane supplier, and the junk yard is across the street. Computer repair Paradise Computers is located outside of Coxens Hole on road to West End on north side of highway in a very small strip mall. Have numerous supplies, routers and cables. Technicians repair most all computers on the island. Phone (504) 445-1394 Marine Parts & Supplies *Hybur Shipping - French Harbor main highway *Dixon Marine - Barrio Fuertes one block south main highway *Blue Seas SeaFood - Cummins and Racor off main highway near Brick Bay **445-1509-10 & 445-1161 *''SeaCat'' learned that La Ceiba Shipyard has a store front in Barrio Fuertes (Mt. Pleasant) between French Harbor and Coxens Hole (could walk from French Harbor - 30 minutes) **Store sells bottom paint and some hard to get items on Roatan like 5200 (even have small tubes). Understand that a crusier could order parts/supplies from Shipyard and have them delivered to this store front on Fridays. Owner Alfredo lives in Mt. Pleasant and comes home on weekends. **location hard to describe and no sign on building or door. But it's the first two story white building with blue trim on the North side of the main highway go west into Barrio Fuertes. Store is upstairs on left side middle of three glass store fronts. It has Floor Tile samples on a rack so don't be fooled. **Phone number for Suzanna is 3339-8413 she does not speak English but may understand some. Prices in dollars and fair. **Business is known as BAB Sandblasting (the shipyard brothers' fathers profession ) *Pinturas Victor - has fiberglass and resin in Coxen's Hole (main loop street 3 minutes past Port Captain on south side of street) **Luis Blanco 9947-5229 *Central De Mangueras SA Behind Eldons new store in the same building with Island Cable TV. Has Racor filters, parts and filter elements. Hydraulic hose and fittings including reusable fittings. Bearings and seals. All kinds of hose. Fan belts and more. Legal and Notary Service 08-08-11''' ROATANLAWYERS CESAR GONZALEZ *Corporations *Business start up *Inmigration *Real Estate *Boat registration *Investment - Estate Planning Cesar Gonzalez, Abogado. Offices at ALBA PLAZA, Gibson Bight (between West End and Gibson Bight Marina ) Roatan contact by email cgr@roatanlawyers.com www.roatanlawyers.blogspot.com +''504 ''9990 1094 - 99853636 02-11-09 '''Capt. Don of S/v Usquaebach wrote for excellent Legal Paralegal and Notary Service contact Senora Keena Lynn Haylock at Roatan Tel. 455-6795 or Fax. 455-6796, or in Guanaja 453-4346 / Cel. 9969-7261 and email: klhaylock@yahoo.com =Car Rental= West End Area *Sandy Bay Rent a Car (504-445-1710) =Day Spa and Wellness Retreat= Parrot Tree Plantation, Marina Point Namaste....the Sante Wellness Center, Day Spa and Wellness Retreat, welcomes you. Enjoy our wonderful selection of professional spa and massage therapies, using the best in spa/massage body products. Yoga is also available, private or group sessions. NW Caribbean Spa Special to cruisers - 25% off the web published prices. Pick up point to the Spa is at Parrot Tree Plantation Marina Point on A Dock. Visit our website for our spa selection: www.santewellnesscenter.com. Email us at santedayspa@yahoo.com. Or call our US number: 1 510 455-4232, and our local numbers: 504 9991-0474, 435-1009, 408-5156. Shanti, Angela (owner and operator) =Dive Gear= *'TGI Diving' in West End south side to street next to Paradise Computers. 504-3306-7482 supplies@tgidiving.com Great competitive prices and lots of stock. =Restaurants= Port Royal Category:Marine Surveys Category:Ice Cream Category:Site Seeing Category:Port Royal Category:Mechanics